


【Newt生賀/Thesewt/08:00】secret

by celinewawa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinewawa/pseuds/celinewawa





	【Newt生賀/Thesewt/08:00】secret

夜幕高昇，屬於夜晚的陰冷濕氣隨著半開的窗戶透進來些許，newt的雙腳露在被子外頭，冷風吹得他瑟縮了起來，驚動了將他抱在懷裡的青年。他半瞇著眼，有些睏倦的起身，裝著魔杖的外套不知道被小傢伙丟到哪個角落去了，theseus只得嘆口氣，光著腳走向了窗戶邊將它關上，順帶將兩旁的窗簾給緊緊拉攏。

“theseus……”

男孩軟綿的聲音從臥室傳來，失去他這個大暖爐，少年被冷得有些發抖，theseus走進了房裡，他關上了門，上了床，撩開那頭蓬鬆的紅髮，再少年的額前烙下一吻。

“睡吧，newt，一切都會沒事的。”

少年睡眼惺忪地看著自己的哥哥搓熱了雙手才擁抱他的這個舉動，低聲笑了起來。”真的有事我也不會讓你跑走的，哥哥。”

他的兄長眼裡滿是笑意，他攬上了少年纖瘦的腰肢，將他禁錮在自己懷裡，他的動作溫柔，他的唇貼著newt的耳畔說著：”要是你跑了，哥哥會發瘋的。”

青年拉開了少年修長的雙腿，他的手打了個響指的瞬間，體下的早已充血的柱體便往少年的身體裡插入，被清理過的後穴還保留著他的柔軟度，被theseus插入時幾乎沒有任何阻力，他的哥哥很輕易地就將那尺寸驚人的柱體緩緩地送進他的身體裡。

Theseus的身體很燙，他壓在newt的身上，他們兩個身上的衣服早已褪去在床邊兩側，兩人的衣服混雜在一起。Newt原先有張蓋著小腹的薄毯，但是theseus的抽插動作太大了，他總喜歡側著身，邊擁抱自己，邊狠狠將發硬的陰莖往newt的敏感點送去，newt控制不住自己的呻吟，被theseus硬生生插出了哭聲。

這時候的theseus是性格最惡劣的時候。

他總想著他的弟弟喊叫的哭聲是世界上最動聽的，於是乎，他總喜歡在情事上看見newt哭泣的模樣，那會讓他更加心動，動作更加的不受拘束，在最後，他會將他的無數白濁送進弟弟的後穴裡，然後等著弟弟高潮著在自己身上噴灑屬於他的液體。

他們有一樣的血脈，然後將彼此的液體塗抹在對方身上。

他們是互相佔有著對方，然後共有一個最大的秘密。

 

其實早在theseus上學時，他就發現了自己對弟弟不正常的佔有欲，但他試圖將這種感情定義為保護。他的弟弟是那麼的好、溫柔勇敢充滿著母愛，他的會做一些小小的惡作劇吸引自己的目光，他會在自己回到家裡時，十分變扭的站在門前歡迎他，並讓自己主動將可愛的弟弟給擁入懷中。

──這段美好的時間原本應該在持續得更久、更久，直到theseus將這份感情一起帶入墳墓裡火化。

但事與願違，他的弟弟在他剛進魔法部的第一年，那是他最忙最慌亂的一年了，他對著晚歸的自己，就像在談天一樣的說：”我有喜歡的人了，哥哥。”  
Theseus對天發誓，那可是他人生中最絕望的一天。

他沉澱著自己的呼吸，強迫自己打起精神露出笑容，就像一個最完美的傲羅，他對著弟弟說：”恭喜你，newt。”  
他藏在長袍裡的手掌不住的打顫著。

梅林的鬍子，他現在發瘋似的想要逼迫newt喝下吐針劑，好說出他心儀女孩的名字，他會告訴他的newt，戀愛是多麼的不可相信，唯有親情才是唯一的。  
──但他不可能真的讓他的newt受到任何傷害。

所以他只能一臉狼狽地看著弟弟失望的模樣，匆匆趕上樓，他連今天份的擁抱都給忘了。

他那反常的舉動卻讓待在客廳的男孩分外失落。  
他想，自己的哥哥該不會真的對他毫無興趣，甚至要厭惡他了？  
可憐的newt因為自己的猜想一晚上沒睡好覺翻來覆去的，他想起身去隔壁看看他的哥哥此刻在做些甚麼，是安穩的睡著覺，還有為他困擾煩惱著。他在門前來回踱步了幾趟，發現原本異常領敏的哥哥居然沒有為他開啟房門，newt的心情更低落了，他走回自己開始發冷的被窩，在裡面築起一個小小的空間哭泣著。

隔天的newt頂著一雙黑眼圈起床，他的哥哥在這時間早就去上班了，但是當他走到客廳後發現，昨晚上theseus遺留的外套還在沙發上。

於是鼓起勇氣的newt用法杖打開了哥哥的房間，看著一地的酒瓶，newt的嘴角開始緩慢揚起，他在被窗簾遮擋的昏暗房間裡找到了橫躺在床邊的哥哥，他的哥哥滿臉通紅，渾身都是濃厚的酒精味，但是newt並不討厭這樣。

他注意到了哥哥的褲子有些繃緊，想來是因為早晨的自然作用，newt盯著那處看了一會兒，他開始脫下自己的衣裳，然後俯下身，親上那不停喊著自己名字的雙唇，感受著酒精的苦澀，與哥哥的味道。  
，  
newt有些笨拙地邊親吻著theseus，邊哥哥的硬挺掏出，與自己開始吐出前列腺的陰莖放在一起相互摩擦著。

年輕的男孩敵不過與心愛人相觸的感覺，newt很快地就沉淪在其中，絲毫不知道，自己的哥哥早已清醒著，並默許他的行為。

等等newt終於發洩出來時，他應該醉酒的哥哥卻反將他放倒在地上，哥哥的吻細細密密的落在他的臉上，theseus抬起他的雙腿併攏，將自己腫脹的柱體放在弟弟白皙的腿間抽插出一片緋紅。

等到theseus終於發洩出來時，他緊緊抱住了同樣在喘氣的newt，他問他：”newt，你後悔嗎？”

他的newt露出了尖銳的虎牙，一口咬上了他的脖頸然後說：”這是我這輩子做得最好的舉動。”

Thesesus笑的無可奈何。

他說：”我愛你，我的Artemis。”


End file.
